Natsumi Dragneel Heart and Soul of Fairy Tail
by Machiral
Summary: FEM!Natsu When a certain female mage and her friends get transported to another version of their home and everything seems fine until they realise their best friend and protector is a GUY?


In the town of Magnolia there live's a guild called Fairy Tail. A magical guild for members to take jobs and grow their magic abilities. One mage in this guild could be called the Heart and Soul of Fairy Tail that mage is Natsumi Dragneel a strong mage who uses the lost magic Of Dragon Slayer this magic allows the user to take down a dragon.

"NATSUMI FIGHT ME!" yelled a young dark blue hair mage who appears to be shirtless.

"OK SNOWCONE!" screamed a pink haired girl with a scaley scarf and open vest with bandages around her chest.

"now keep it down you two," said a lovely girl with white crystal hair "Mira you know those two when the get fighting no one can stop them" replied a girl with blonde hair.

"Now Gray, Natsumi stop right now," Fiercely said a girl in heart Kreuz armour with scarlet hair.

"yes mam" squeaked Grey

"okay fine" grumped Natsumi "Natsumi!" screamed a blue cat with wings whose always happy "whats up?" Natsumi said nicely "I found an easy job" "all you have to do is read"

"like Natsumi knows how to read" SMASH "you know you could shut your mouth every once in a while" whipped out Natsumi as her fist made contact with Grey's head.

"let's see it says to read the following lines and you will know a different place beside your own" read Natsumi "ok this looks fun" "To Diffrence Mundu Bat Joan" Natsumi said proudly suddenly a black portal opened underneath everyone "WHAT?" everyone shouted in unison.

suddenly everyone was in the skies of Magnolia CRASH "well were in the forest" Grey exclaimed "let's get back to the guild" "okay wait wheres Natsumi?" said lucy everyone looked to see a past outed Natsumi on the ground "no surprise there everyone said".

"well anyways lets head back," said Grey "what about Natsumi?" "leave her here for now she'll wake up later and probably wants to fight I want to at least relax for a while" Grey replied when they got to Fairy tail it Didn't look Different but it was very different "Where back!" Grey screamed as he kicked open the door and when they looked inside they all of their familiar faces "THATS ME!" everyone said in unison and pointed to their duplicate.

everyone at Fairy Tail was looking at both of their Grey, Lucy, Mira, and Happy everyone let out a breath of relief when they didn't see Natsu "WHAT!" screamed a guy with a vest, and a scarf around his neck with pink hair.

All of the mages of the Fairy Tail 1 gathered around Natsu when they saw him they all thought NATSUMI!? "You guys seem like you seen a ghost" laughed Natsu right after he got laughing some girl at the front of fairy tail screamed "Hello!" the members of Fairy Tail 1 Thought Not NATSUMI.

when everyone looked at the girl they screamed "NATSU!?" "you forgot the M.I" they thought Natsu and MI they said "Natsumi?" she said "yea you looked like you seen a ghost" she then looked at the two Grey, Lucy, Mira, and Happy she screamed "What?!"

she looked at her comrades and said "why you looking at me funny" she started walking towards them "who you huddling around?" when she got through she looked at Fairy Tail 2's Natsu "THATS ME?!" they said in unison as they point to each other "IM A GUY?!" she said then he said "AND IM A GIRL?!"

They looked at each other and both started laughing like maniacs "YOUR OKAY WITH THIS?!" everyone shouted in unison they both replied "what's the big deal" they said, "your not freaked out?" "why would I be just different genders that it" they said again in unison there was a moment of silence then everyone shouted "LETS PARTY!"

after a lot of partying everyone was sleeping Fairy Tail 1's Lucy and Grey were still up "its kind of weird seeing a guy Natsu" Grey said "where are they anyway" lucy said they looked around then they saw the cutest thing every "AWW" lucy said when they saw Natsumi with her hair and head on Natsu's chest and Natsu's hand around her Grey broke the silence by saying "if they weren't the same person they would be a cute couple" lucy said "do you like Natsumi as more" Grey's face flew up red "NO"

he said almost screaming not trying to wake them "no it's just she always know how to cheer everyone up even when were down and i like that about her maybe we should stay a while"

 **Please review and I'm going to continue maybe tomorrow I thought and written this in one-day dunno if its good or bad but let me know what to do next I might make it little romance but NO LEMON and thanks for reading cheers!**


End file.
